Let it Rest on Happiness
by CRose5141
Summary: Tsuna hadn't expected to receive anything from his late grandfather, but he did in the form of large amounts of non-sequential bills, goats and brides.


**Let it Rest on Happiness**

* * *

 _"Mama always said life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get."_

-Forest Gump

* * *

Tsuna hadn't expected to receive anything from his late grandfather.

He had taken time off from college to attend the funeral, which had been filled with the most eclectic group of people Tsuna had ever seen in his life from sober-faced, foreign men in dark suits and visible gun holsters (how had they managed to smuggle guns into Japan?) to gossipy old ladies in their Sunday best (his grandfather's former lovers, he heard his dad say with a hand over his face in embarrassment as the ladies gleefully recounted his grandfather's exploits).

He thought that had been the end of the story, but apparently he had been very wrong.

Two weeks after the funeral, he had picked up a plain brown package from his overflowing mailbox without a second glance and dropped it on his messy kitchen table, which had been covered with both last and this week's dishes, a figurine of a canary bird and a towering stack of textbooks he hadn't even cracked open yet.

He completely forgot about the package until Lambo of all people curiously pointed it out as they hung out in his apartment.

"Tsuna-niisan, what's that?"

"I don't know. Why don't you open it for me?" Tsuna said absentmindedly as he finally started to make a dent on cleaning his dishes. What had he been eating recently? This green stain just wouldn't come off no matter how hard he scrubbed. Maybe he should stop…

A surprised shout from Lambo interrupted his thoughts. "What the hell is this!?"

Tsuna turned around. "Lambo-kun, we talked about this. You're not in Italy anymore. As your mentor, it's my job to teach you about Japanese culture. You need to use appropriate—."

Tsuna stopped midway through his lecturing and stared in disbelief at the contents of the package that lay on the table.

He could see two envelopes stuffed to the brim with 10,000 yen banknotes. In between Lambo's hands was a small black moleskine ledger that revealed rows of neat kanji interspersed with katakana.

"Does this say what I think it says?" Lambo said pointing to a row.

Tsuna leaned closer to Lambo and read aloud, "C.C. owes me two brides and a goat. Call XXX-XXX-XXXX. Memo: London Eye, red fan, vodka."

"And what does this say?"

"L.D. owes me one free body disposal. Call XXX-XXX-XXX-XXXX. Memo: the wedding incident, Paris, green…" Tsuna trailed off shocked.

A free body disposal? What kind of book was this?

Somehow, Tsuna managed to get Lambo to swear not to tell anyone about what he had seen and heard, but not without promising to give Lambo a pound of candy the next time he saw him.

"You can afford it now, niisan," Lambo had said with a happy grin.

After bringing Lambo back to his brother's apartment, Tsuna reexamined the open package.

Hidden under one of the envelopes filled with yen was a neatly written note.

* * *

 _Dear Tsuna,_

 _I have had many regrets in my life, but the biggest regret that I had was never spending time with my family… I should have been there for my wife and son instead of working from dawn to dusk…I know that money cannot buy happiness, but I hope that this will help ease the way and help you pursue your dreams. I have also collected many favors through my life and hopefully they will help you when money cannot…Live a life without regrets._

 _Your ojiisan,_ _Sawada Ietsuna_

* * *

Tsuna picked up his phone and dialed.

"Dad, I think we need to talk about ojiisan."

* * *

 **Glossary (in order of appearance):**

Niisan: Term used to mean big brother

Yen: Japanese currency

Moleskine: An Italian manufacturer, most known for their iconic black notebooks

Ojiisan: Term used to mean grandfather

* * *

 **Notes:  
**

This story was inspired by amusewithaview's list of unusual inheritance fic prompts. Specifically, this one (slightly edited):

"You died and left me a bunch of money and a pile of really weird IOUs?! Why did someone owe you a free body disposal? Why did someone owe you two brides and a goat? Why did someone owe you an island? Why?"


End file.
